


With You By My Side

by GenghisSwan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenghisSwan/pseuds/GenghisSwan
Summary: An AU where Miho stays at Kuromorimine instead of transferring to Ooarai. Following Kuromorimine's loss at the 62nd Sensha-do Nationals after a freak accident, Erika awakens in a hospital room and finds herself comforted by Miho. As time goes on Erika and Miho's relationship begins to change for the better as the two become much closer than before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes the popular idea that Erika was in the tank that fell into water during the 62nd Sensha-do Nationals that Miho saved from drowning as a fact. Erika's injuries are also a common theme in fanart though nothing noting them actually exists, they are a cute look for her so I have included them in my writing.

Erika couldn't remember what had happened at all. She remembered falling down, her body being thrown around the inside of her Panzer IIIJ , hitting her head and falling in and out of consciousness. An odd feeling of peace in the middle of the nightmare every single time she remembered that girl staring down at her.

Everything else she could recall afterwards was just quick flashes as everything happened so quickly. Being put on a stretcher in the rain, flown off the to the hospital, and waking up to a silent hospital room. She coughed loudly, her mind still stuck on the fear of drowning before realizing what state she was in. Her right arm was in a cast, an IV putting fluids in her left arm, and a wrap of cloth covering her right eye. As she rose up from the bed she winced in pain, realizing just how sore and beaten her body was from this. Erika felt something heavy laying on her lap and as she came to her senses she saw a light brown head resting peacefully on her legs above the blanket. Her eyes had heavy bags under them still present even when she was in such a deep sleep, her soft face stained with tears as she no doubt relived that last match in her sleep still.

"What the hell are you doing he-"

"It's good to see you're awake, Itsumi Erika."

Before Erika could rattle onto Miho's sleeping body a stern voice broke the silence of the room, a figure waiting in Erika's blind spot stood up and walked over to her bedside.

"C-C-Commander! What happened? Why am I here? What happened in the match? Wh-"

"You don't need to worry yourself about everything so quickly Erika." Maho silenced the other girl quickly before sitting down closer to the other girl. "Your tank was knocked from the cliff side, you and your team fell into the water without warning. You were knocked unconscious and Miho abandoned the flag tank in order to save you. We lost."  
Maho delivered the news in her usual emotionless tone though, a hint of sadness carried itself along her usual professional demeanor. She placed her hand over Erika's cast and gave a small squeeze to it, enough to let her subordinate know she was very concerned for her well being.

"We-we lost...nine years of championships in a row thrown away...the Nishizumi style put to shame...and it's my fault isn't it? Commander Maho?" Erika began to cry as she propped her head upon her left arm, letting her tears fall from her single open eye to onto her lap. She felt a sickness stirring inside her, everything she had worked so hard for had only ended in disgrace. What was the point of coming so far to just throw it all away on one bad order.

"Please spend your time recovering. We will discuss matters relating to the match at a later time." Maho rose out of her seat and took her hand off of Erika's cast. Before walking out of the hospital door she turned back to mention, "Miho stayed by your side all of this time. She has already been disciplined for her shameful actions, she needs no scolding from you as well."

As Maho took her leave Erika sat back in the hospital bed in a daze, her mind was tossing and turning with so many emotions she had no idea what to think. She was happy she was alive to fight another day but her safety costs her school, her comrades, and the Nishizumi style to suffer embarrassment. She blamed herself for issuing the order to take the cliff side, for letting herself lead the way before anyone else.

As thoughts raced around her head in an endless loop she focused on the sleeping girl in her lap. Nishizumi Miho. This girl threw away a championship for someone else, she threw away her honor as a member of the Nishizumi family to help someone who had only been a thorn in her side the entire time. What the hell kind of idiot was she? Erika and Miho had been sharing a dorm room since their final year of middle school and despite how much time they spent together, Miho always remained a mystery of a person.

To Erika the Nishizumi style was the absolute style of sensha-do and Maho Nishizumi was the ideal standard for an heiress to the family line. She was infatuated with the older sister, even from a young age she exhibited the traits of a true leader. She was someone Erika always aimed to become someday, but knew she could never hope to be herself. She has resolved that being by her side and earning her respect she could have satisfaction. But now, all of that seemed so far away.

Miho had always puzzled her, she was nothing like her sister was in the slightest. While Maho was someone that when they walked into the room, the air seemed to demand respect towards her and her leadership. Miho had none of those qualities, anytime outside of a tank she was anxious, childish, and honestly too airheaded and kind to be a commander of the Nishizumi style. Erika hated Miho for so long after their first year of middle school; it was never direct, but next to her Erika always felt like she was a fool.

Erika was a distinguished commander on her own but next to Miho the difference in their ability was clear as day. As Erika looked at the girl in her lap she could not help but want to despise her for what she had done to her. This girl, with everything ahead of her had thrown it all away to save someone who could hardly manage a kind word to her. Maybe in some way, she wished she could be more like Miho. That is probably why she hated her so much, why she could not help but love her all the same.

Erika reached out to brush some of Miho's hair out of her face to get a better look at her. Erika could only imagine why she would do that for someone like her. As she slept in her lap she wondered how long she had been with her now, how long she had waited for her to wake up. The cute girl in her lap had been through her own hell but she stood by Erika still, it wasn't the Nishizumi style to do this but for Miho she could forgive her.

As Erika let her hand sit on the soft face of the girl below her she felt her start to slowly awaken and slowly took her hand away, not wanting to show her the the small display of affection she had received while unaware. As Miho opened her eyes Erika saw how red they still were even after sleeping, the Nishizumi girl must have been through some hell of her own to be crying this much, it was hard to even look at. The silver haired girl shot a soft smile to the girl below her, though it probably looked much scarier than she wanted it to come off.

"Ah! Erika you're awake! I've been waiting for you!" Miho quickly bounced up when she came to her senses pushing herself up quickly enough to shake the bed and cause Erika to cringe at the pain going into her legs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just-"

"You're unbelievable you know that? You can't say you waited up for me if you fell asleep!" Erika teased back to her, though everything Erika always said to Miho came off extremely rude whether she could help it or not.

"You're right, I guess I can say at least I stayed by your side this whole time even if I was not awake for it."

"As if I needed you at all! There was no reason for you to do that you know, I would have been fine waiting on a nurse."

"I just needed to make sure you were okay."

"The Commander was here as well you-"

"I needed you to be okay, for my _sake_!" Miho's tone suddenly changed, it was as if she was in battle for but a brief moment where her voice sounded just like her sister's did. She looked at Erika to see her taken aback by the abrupt change in tone from her, the girl in that hospital bed was so much more than a simple comrade or roommate to her and she couldn't ever understand why.  
"Miho-I'm sorry..."  
An apology from the silver haired girl was always something extremely rare, especially to Miho but this wasn't the time to be pointing those sorts of things out. She was beaten down physically and mentally after the last match, Miho knew that Erika blamed herself for everything though she could have had no idea any of this would have happened. Erika stammered out a few mumbled words before her eye welled up again.

Erika had been crying before the other girl woke up and it all began to flow without end. As soon as she started to think of being in a tank again she couldn't stop crying. They had always been something she enjoyed, something she trained so hard to good at, something comforting to her but now they all seemed so scary in her mind. The idea of being so close to dying, to being a shame to everyone around her, to them becoming something that can take everything away as fast as they can give it.

Miho took a deep breath before composing herself again back to her regular stuff. She turned and picked up a Boko Bear plush she had brought with her that was waiting on the end of the hospital bed and without thought pushed it into Erika's chest, prompting her to take her hand off of her face and hold it in her good arm. Erika sniffed quietly as she rubbed off her tears on her arm and looked at the silly teddy bear in her hand.

"You know, Boko Bear is always getting beat up and hurt in fights but no matter how weak he seems he always has the strength to never stop getting back up!" Miho excitedly pointed out as she watched Erika hold onto her bear. This wasn't the first time Erika had heard this spiel from the brown haired girl but right now it seemed all too warm for her heart to take. When Erika had been sad before Miho always tried sharing this sort of stuff with her because it always had made her feel better, though Erika had always pushed it away angrily at those times.

"You always bring up that bear during shitty times like this, are you some kind of kid or someth-"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, it's kind of cute how you look like Boko Bear right now!" Miho cut Erika off before she could finish complaining and managed to completely catch her off guard with her comment.

"Eh?" Erika felt like that comment shot a whole right through her chest, she felt like she was beat red, thankfully hard to tell under the bruising and bandages. It wasn't directly to her but Erika kept thinking to herself _Is she really calling me cute? _Erika really didn't know how to process what she was feeling at this point, why was she getting worked up that Miho was calling her cute now? It must be all the medicine the staff had given while she has been in the infirmary.__

____

Miho smiled softly as Erika didn't push away her plush this time and instead cradled it closer to her chest. Miho put her elbow on a table next to the bed and propped her head against her hand as she looked at the girl in the bed up and down. She was covered in bruises and her arm was nearly broken in the fall, she had sustained a slight concussion and had badly bruised the area around her right eye, explaining the wrap of bandages around it currently.

__

"You know Erika, you're just like that bear. Things are always tough for you but you never ever give up. I think that's why I admire you, when you fall down you never hesitate to get back up. You're like my own personal Boko Bear."

__

What did she just say? Erika was too taken aback to comment more than a few sounds before Miho nervously got up from he seat next to Erika and opened her mouth to say something but immediately turning away and grabbing her bag before also heading out of the door.  
"I'll let you keep resting Erika I don't want to keep bothering you. I'll go let one of the nurses know you're awake and see you tomorrow?" Miho kept her back turned to her but spoke in a tone that was like she was trying to hold something else back from the other girl before she left the room with haste.

__

"What the hell was that all about?" Erika grumbled before putting the bear at her side and rubbing her eye. Did she get hit that hard in the head that she was imagining Miho was saying that sort of stuff for her? It felt like between the fall and now the whole world turned upside down with her. She still had her own discipline and her future as a commander at Kuromorimine to worry about, but when she held that bear in her hands she thought maybe it would all be alright.

__


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I really just say that!?_

  
Miho felt as though she might have teleported out of the hospital room after her short conversation with Erika. Her walking pace quickly sped up as her heart felt like it was ready to fire out of her chest. She buried her face in her hands and made her way back to the dorms as quietly as she could. As soon as she entered her room she threw her bag to the floor and dove onto her bed, burying her burning red face on her pillow. _My emotions are just running high, I don't even know how I'm holding it together after all! That's why I'm thinking like this. I'm just trying to do anything besides what happened._

  
Miho took a deep breath before rolling over and staring into the dark of the room around her, wondering to herself really what had actually happened in these past few days. Everything felt like it was all going how it should have through highschool, through every match until the nationals. By all counts she should have continued fighting, help would have come for Erika and her team in the tank, she wouldn't have disappointed her team, her sister, her mother, her entire style of sensha-do.  
Why did she feel so compelled to throw everything for that? In her mind she felt she would have done it for anyone but, knowing it was Erika made her heart drop down into her stomach and that abandoning her flag tank was something that didn't matter in that second. The weight of choice she had made came crashing down on her later but no matter the choice she made it would have ended badly. Perhaps this was the world showing her the difference between her way and the Nishizumi style.  
The looks on her comrades faces as they saw their combined work effort thrown away so fast, her mother's scolding and seething, seeing Erika unconscious in that hospital room, all weighed down on her mind in one huge blur. She was just a highschool girl, she had no reason to carry what felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders.

  
"If only I could just run away, run away from all of this. This isn't the place for me." Miho softly let her thoughts slip out in the quiet dorm, rolling over on her and pulling in one of her bears closer to her chest and squeezing it tight . Miho felt as if she could just run away at this second, she could abandon this school and everything she had set out for herself before this, to go somewhere she wouldn't be burdened by tanks and the responsibility of her family's name.  
As she peered over at the empty bed across the room from her a sense of loneliness settled in over her as she realized how little time she spent alone in this dorm. Despite that the silver haired girl she shared her room with being extremely standoffish and cruel, being around someone long enough lets you see through all of that. Erika was blunt to a complete fault, hard headed, and more arrogant about the Nishizumi style than even people within the family were, but under all of that Miho knew she was so much kinder than she would ever willing show people.

  
Erika would berate her for leaving the light on late at night while she studied, yet any time she fell asleep at her desk she would wake up with a blanket around her body and her books neatly put away. She would bark on endlessly about Miho's grades and making sure she was always looking prim and proper looking even if she would mention that the brown haired girl was a helpless dunce the entire time.  
That girl was a constant thorn in Miho's side, she was someone always obsessed with surpassing her, with being closer to her sister, proving herself to be a more capable commander than her. To Miho she was someone she could not bear to leave alone after this incident, someone she could not bear to leave at all, someone she loved dearly and hopelessly...

  
***

  
"There you go Miss Itsumi, you are all set to go!"

  
"Thank you very much."

  
Erika nodded to thank her nurse for helping her put on her uniform, which proved a lot more difficult for her than she originally thought with her arm wrapped up in a sling. Her stubbornness caused her to wrestle with ways to getting her arm inside her sleeve, groaning the entire time from pain and frustration before her nurse noticed when she made her way past the room.  
She made her way into the small bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror for the first time since before the match. Her hair was a mess despite how much she had brushed it with her nondominant hand while the bandages over her right eye had been replaced with a white medical eye patch that covered her vision but still let the bruising peak out where her hair couldn't cover. I sure do look pitiful right now don't I?

  
"Itsumi Erika?" An unfamiliar voice rang out in the room and caused Erika to stumble out of the bathroom and compose herself quickly. A tall black haired woman stood in the doorway of the room and smiled cheerfully as she introduced herself.  
"My name is Ami Chouno, I'm with the Japanese Sensha-do Federation. Do you mind taking a short walk with me Miss Itsumi?"

  
"Yes ma'am!" Erika felt a lump come up in her throat as she sheepishly responded, suddenly racked with anxiety knowing that the Sensha-do Federation itself was going to be involved in this should not be surprising but made her extremely uneasy.  
"Please don't be alarmed, you aren't in any trouble at all even if it seems like this whole mess is centered around you girls. I have already spoken with the two Nishizumi sisters and just want to ask you a few questions is all." Ami smiled as she lead the younger girl into the hallway and outside of the infirmary. Kuromorimine was a massive school, housing a middle school and high school with dorms for both at one site. The small infirmary was near the center of the school which at this time of day was silent with all the students in their classrooms.

  
Ami took Erika to one of the small gardens on campus and sat down on a stone bench overlooking a small fountain and beckoned the high school girlover. "Please take a seat! I won't bite I promise."  
"T-Thank you." Erika had been extremely silent, after all she was still just a shy girl when given no chance to be in a position of authority. "This may sound strange to say but an incident like this wasn't too big of a shock of the Sensha-do Federation as people want to make it seem. Injuries and accidents occur in all sorts of sports don't they? Obviously things change a bit with the tanks that we use in sensha-do after all."

  
"But what happened was different than just a usual accident that ends up with players bruised and all in their tanks."

  
"That's correct. It's a freak accident, those are the ones that people turn their heads for even though it couldn't be helped. If you don't mind Miss Itsumi, can I ask how do you feel about all of this?"

  
"My body aches and all I can think about is how much everyone must blame me for this. It's all my fault for putting my tank in that position and for losing when all we had to do was win! That dumbass didn't have to come after me, we had everything going for us!" Erika's nervous nature quickly faded when given the chance to air out her mind for a bit, airing her grievances was something she was always exceptionally good at. "I'm a disappointment to the Nishizumi style and all of it-it just feels shitty!"

  
Erika quickly realized she shouldn't be so blunt and curse in front of someone like Ami but the older woman gave a warm laugh as Erika blushed at her moment of arrogance. "You must be loved by the people around you if they let you talk like that. Miss Itsumi, I don't think it is exactly my place to tell you this but as someone who trained under the Nishizumi style, you are an exceptional girl and should not take the blame for this. I would never tell Master Nishizumi this but you and the two sisters all did everything to the best of your ability. There is no one to fault here, even if you all blame yourselves." Ami gave her a reassuring smile to the younger girl who had clearly embarrassed herself being so brash to someone much older than herself. Making the best of the situation, Ami continued on with her checklist of topics as to not involve herself too personally in the matter.

  
The rest of their conversation followed more official lines regarding Erika's injuries, mental state, and how she felt going forward with schooling and sensha-do. The only thing that was truly relevant to Erika was that the school was asked to cease sensha-do activities for the time being and for her to take a little time away from class to recover fully. This entire thing was bothersome to Erika but she had no say in the matter at hand

  
***

  
After finishing her talk with Ami she made her way back to the dorms, feeling odd being out around this hour but there was no say she had in the matter but it couldn't be helped. She felt a little more at easy after talking about everything but still, in her heart she couldn't forgive herself for getting involved in all of this. Even if it was her best how was that any good enough? What's the point of coming so far just to get kicked back down?  
As her thoughts of self doubt and failure began to bubble back up in her mind she remembered what Miho had told her last night, _I think that's why I admire you, when you fall down you never hesitate to get back up._ That soft voice ran through her head, just the thought of it painting Erika's face a bright red. Really what the hell was she thinking saying that to me? _I sure as hell don't think anything like that about her, do I?_  
Gradually becoming more and more flustered as her walk continued she finally came upon the door to their shared room and before opening the door hesitated at the thought of seeing Miho in there when she opened it. She was most definitely in class and was not going to be there but the aspect of facing her again after everything was something that put a lump in Erika's throat.

  
"I really must have hit my head if I'm getting all worked up over _Nishizumi Miho_." Erika scoffed to herself before slowly opening the door apprehensively, slowly letting the room into her view before being hit with a sudden sense of anxiety, the brown haired girl was actually inside the shared room. _Oh shiiiiit_. While Miho was sleeping rather soundly the idea of having to face her so suddenly again made Erika more nervous than she had ever felt being in command of tank. She felt as if it was just her dreaming this girl into existence right in front of her but it did make sense, if she was asked to take time off of classes so would Miho and after waiting up all night for her she would be sound asleep now. Erika clenched her fist and slowly made her way into the room, softly shutting the door behind her and putting her bag to the ground as quietly as she could.

  
Miho was still dressed in her uniform, after collapsing on her bed she had fallen into a deep slumber without even a second thought to put herself into something more comfortable for sleeping. Erika slowly took off her shoes and tip-toed over towards Miho's bedside to get a closer look at savior. Taking a spot on the bed near her head Erika carefully sat down and examined the sleeping beauty beside her. Her eyes still looked puffy red from crying and her lack of sleep, her pale cheeks looked so soft to the touch, her lips slightly open as she slept seemed so alluring to the girl sitting above her. The silver haired girl felt her heart rate beating faster and faster the more she stared down at Miho. When she saw her like this it really made her seem like such a soft and delicate girl, nothing like the person she was when she took up the mantle of being Vice-Commander. Erika softly brushed the hair out of Miho's face and in an act completely out of character for her, leaned down and planted a small kiss on Miho's forehead.

  
"Thank you for always saving me." She whispered before slowly getting up from the bed, her face burning an embarrassing hot red. As her hand glided across the bed in front of Miho she felt a tug on her skirt the moment she began to walk away. 

"Please...stay." Miho's softly dreaming voice let out as she felt the presence beside her begin to live. Erika, letting down her usual guard slowly sat down on the ground and leaned her back against the bed. Grasping Miho's in her own shaking hand as she let out a soft sigh. "It's the least I can do to repay you for now."

  
The feeling of her soft skin touching her hand, the sound of her rhythmic breathing as she slept, Erika slowly felt her mind become at ease and slowly closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking time to write such a short second chapter, the holidays are busy time of the year! Thank you everyone for reading and hopefully enjoying my fic! I hope to put out at least one more chapter before Christmas so please continue to check back for updates!


	3. Chapter 3

It really must have been a dream at this point. It had to have been one. _I'm such a damn idiot for falling asleep, it will all be over when I wake up._ The thought crossed Erika's mind as she felt her mind being slowly pulled back to the world of the waking. As her eyes peeled back to take in the light of the room she was met with the sound of a bag being stuffed full and a familiar figure facing the other bed.

  
"Ah, Erika I didn't mean to wake you."

  
As her eyes slowly adjusted to the room around her she noticed Miho's things were moved all around. What seemed to be the majority of her wardrobe was folded over her bed, the stuffed bears that once lined her side of the room seemed now lined up to be put into one of the few boxes that sat along the floor. Miho gave a nervous laugh as she tried to nonchalantly continue packing the bag in front of her with more clothes. Erika pushed her body up from the bed and took another look around the room to take in what was happening.

  
"Miho, what're you doing putting all your stuff up like this? They're, not making you leave the academy are they?"

  
Erika could feel her heart drop as she let her own words escape her mouth before she could even think about what weight they carried for her. _They couldn't just take her away from me like that could they? They wouldn't allow this sort of thing to happen, right?_ Miho's silent response spoke more than any words could have. Erika quickly stood up from her spot and rushed over to the short brown haired girl in front of, placing her good hand on her back shoulders with an almost iron grip to it.

  
"Miho, please don't tell me they're making you leave. They can't be right? You're part of the Nishizumi family and-and even if they did there's someone we can talk to right? Miho?"

  
Erika's tone felt so out of character for herself, it felt childish and desperate like someone begging not to be punished. There wasn't a way for her to explain it that the person she had always wanted gone, the one person standing in her way was finally going to go and she didn't want to lose that.

  
"Erika." Miho finally replied in her commanding tone before taking a deep breath. "They aren't making me leave here. I am leaving because of my own choice."

  
"Huh? What the hell does that mean?"

  
Miho turned to Erika and brushed off the other girl's hands from her shoulders, not wanting to give herself even a moment of weakness, she knew if she even looked at the girl in front of her in the eyes she wouldn't be able to hold it together any longer.

  
"Erika, I failed you, my sister, our team, and every piece of hard work I've put into this. I've fought for so long to live up to the Nishizumi name, if I can't even manage that it's fine with me I just can't stand to have myself stand on the same team with everyone. You could have been hurt so much more don't you get it? Look at you right now! It's all my fault, nobody can blame me for running away from this can they?"

  
Miho's voice gradually choked up a she let her feelings flow out, trying to hold in her tears as long as she could. She didn't want to have Erika see her cry again, she didn't deserve to look so helpless in front of someone like her.

  
"What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense, you didn't know, no one could have known either way! It's not your fault Miho! You-"

  
"Erika! Please you don't have to tell me those things, no matter what I know is true or not, I'll always blame myself for it all. Every time I look at you it hurts so much more, I can't stand it! This will be better for everyone anyway, this is the only way I can make up for my failure is to make sure it never happens again."

  
Miho's choked up speech had become a hysterical circle of nonsensical excuses for her own guilt. Her mind just felt clouded over by the entire situation, this is why she wanted to leave while Erika was still sleeping. Facing her was so much more painful than she had ever wanted it to be, the tears welling up in her eyes began to fall as she looked up at Erika for the first time.

  
"This is what you wanted though wasn't it? I'm not as stupid as you think, I know you've always thought that I was the one thing in your way from my sister. Even in middle school we fought over the position I have always taken here, you've wished I was gone. You'll be able to have it all! This is what you wanted, so please just-"

  
"What the _fuck_ are you saying? Have you always thought of me that badly?"

  
Erika's usual barking tone cracked as she felt tears starting to flow from her uncovered eye. She unclenched her fist and forcefully grabbed Miho by the shoulder once more, this time however pushing her up against the wall beside the bed. Miho flinched as her body hit the wall and before she could even try to speak again Erika began to stammer out words while she tried to hold back her tears.

  
"Dumbass! Idiot! Stupid! You don't understand anything at all and you want to make decisions like you're the only one who's hurting here! Do you really think I'd be happy if you were gone! You're the stupidest bitch alive if you thought I'd be happy with you gone. You think you're being a selfless saint but you're just as selfish as someone like me."

  
Erika pressed harder against Miho's shoulder as she lectured her against the wall. Usually her lectures and mean spirited comments were something she never truly meant but right now she felt like the only way she could keep Miho here was to lay her heart bear for her. Miho's tear filled eyes still refused to meet with her even when she had been yelling in her face. Erika clenched her teeth and slowly released her strong arm from Miho's shoulder as her facade of feelings was thrown away.

  
"Hey, Miho." Erika spoke in a calmer yet heavy tone, "If you can't stand to look at me anymore and if it hurts too bad then I'm sorry but, I want you to be in pain."

  
Erika reached to grab Miho's face and turned it towards hers before leaning much closer to the other girl and forcing her mouth onto Miho's in a sloppy kiss. She leaned in more and pressed her body up against the girl she had pinned against the wall, overcome with the moment she had put herself in. Her tongue tasted the inside of Miho's mouth as the brown haired girl let out a moan at being put in such a situation. She gave no residence to Erika as she moved her hand to interlock their fingers together. As Erika released to take a breath Miho quickly closed the gap between them again, feeling her hot breath before letting her own tongue tastes the inside of Erika's mouth.

  
The world seemed like it had stopped for the both of them in that moment. Both girls letting out soft moans as the sensation of tasting one another filled every passing second with pleasure. Miho's tears continued to flow as their shared moment of passion came to its end when Erika finally pulled away, letting a line of spit hang between their parting mouths as she looked Miho in the eyes and out a small sigh.

  
"Ahhh, Miho...I love you so much. I love you too much to ever let you leave, too much to let you go. I have loved you as long as I have known you, I don't want to go on if you're not by my side."

  
Erika's mean spirited walls had fallen been thrown off to the side in her last attempt to make Miho stay with her. Her emotions laid out through her sudden kiss. After Erika had finished letting out those words she simply began to cry, almost like a child holding a broken toy. Erika looked absolutely pitiful in that moment, but none of that mattered to Miho. She cupped her hand against the silver haired girls face and wiped her tears away before giving her a warm smile.

  
"I love you, Erika. I love you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I-"

  
Miho gradually felt herself beginning to cry again before feeling Erika's warmth wrapped around her. Even though it was only one arm she felt safe to cry into Erika's chest as she wasn't able to keep a hold of her own weakness any longer. She felt terrible inside for letting herself look so down in front of someone she cared about this much but the feeling of Erika's hand moving rhythmically across her back made her feel this was alright.

  
"You idiot. You never have to bear any of this alone. You never have to."  
***  
After allowing each other to let their passions and emotion out standing against the wall the two girls ended up back on the same bed across from the other one. Sitting side by side as Miho leaned up against Erika, who was heavily embarrassed following what she had just done. She wanted to burn up and die just feeling Miho's warmth up against her side. _There is no way this is actually happened. Not a single chance._

  
"Erika."

  
"Y-y-y-yeah?" _Real smooth._

  
"Does this mean you want to go out with me?"

  
Miho took her weight off of Erika and bent forward to look at Erika who was turning beet red with anticipation of how she should respond.

  
"You mean like me and you as like-as like-"

  
"As like, girlfriends, you know like...spending time together and kissing and doing other stuff and..."

  
Miho was embarrassed enough on her own at this point as Erika seemed like she was going to reach her melting point and slowly start shutting down to avoid having to be so open any longer.

  
"Yes! I-I-I really really really do! I want to spend more time with you that isn't just at school or practice and I want to k-k-kiss you so much more and..."

  
Erika trailed off to avoid short circuiting her own brain from the things she was saying. Who am I even becoming at this point? After everything that had happened in the past few days it had seemed like a weight off of her shoulders to be able to be in this situation. _There is no way this is actually happening though, right?_ Erika had spent most of the conversation looking at Miho through the corners of her eyes, facing her after all that would absolutely kill her.

  
"Erika, will you give me another kiss?" Miho's hand crept up the side of the bed as her finger began to trace small circles around Erika's thigh. She could feel Miho's hot and heavy breath now that she was even closer to her. _She is trying to kill me._

  
"Haven't had enough huh?"

  
Erika faked her own haughty attitude, even trying to imitate herself came off as horribly embarrassing but hearing Miho lightly giggle as her face came closer again made it not seem so bad to be so horribly awkward. Miho's kiss started with a light peck on her lips followed by Miho moving her body to be almost pinning Erika down against the bed. Erika could hardly resist diving into another inexperienced wet kiss with her new girlfriend. Knowing she was tasting the inside of Miho's mouth made her want to melt with pleasure. The feeling of Miho's tongue forced inside her own tasted better than she could have ever imagined it would have.

  
They each let out moans between each breath they took in the short moments they allowed their mouths to part from one another. Erika felt her body getting warmer by the second, her abdomen felt like it was on fire, like it was screaming for this girl to take advantage of her in this state. Miho pushed Erika down onto her back and quickly after parting their lips moved her body slightly lower and began to plant kisses on Erika's neck. Miho worked her leg between Erika's two thighs as she kissed and licked up and down her lover's neck as she felt Erika's panties becoming wetter with each sensual touch.

  
"You must have been holding so much of this back, it'd be horrible of me not to let you relieve any of the stress you've been building up."

  
Miho's voice sounded like it did when she was extremely serious during senshado, Erika had always found it terrifyingly attractive how her sweet personality could flip on a switch to something like this and now it felt like it was going to drive her mad. Miho had pressed her leg right into Erika's crotch as she started unbuttoning her own shirt. Despite her tone of speaking her shaking hands and red face showed her own nervousness clear as day.

  
She allowed her shirt to slowly fall off her body before brushing it to the floor with one hand, feeling Erika grind up against her leg as she began to undo her bra straps. Erika had wrestled with herself trying to unbutton her shirt one handed while never keeping her eyes off of the sight above her. With her bra loosely still attached to her Miho leaned in and helped Erika finish unbuttoning her shirt before feeling her hands behind her body and unhooking Erika's bra for her. The awkward moment of moving around Erika's injuried hand did not quell the mood for either of them as seeing Miho topless was more than enough to make Erika want to cry like a dog begging for scraps. Miho's exposed nipples were a light pink color that gave a small color to her pale breasts. Erika's own breasts were exposed to Miho as well who took little time before placing her hands on her breasts and gently feeling around her nipples making Erika squirm with each touch.

  
"Miho, I-"

  
Erika was interrupted by Miho's thumb gently grabbing the bottom of her mouth before leaning back in and giving the girl below her another kiss. As Miho sloppily tried to keep their mouths together she gradually slipped off her skirt with one hand, hiking it and her panties down her legs in an awkward position. She leaned away for a moment in order to fully slide out of her clothes and did the same for her partner below her, taking great delight in seeing how embarrassingly soaked Erika's panties had become in such a short time. Miho slowly felt her hand down from Erika's stomach, gently caressing over her pubic hair before letting her finger run across her clitoris, causing the silver haired girl to tense up before slowly letting her body calm down again.

  
She felt Miho's finger run down to her vaginal opening and as she began to playfully toy with slipping her fingers inside of Erika causing her to unintentionally arch her back in anticipation. Miho continued to slowly tease around her hole while not neglecting Erika's clitoris in the slightest as she used her free hand to touch herself, taking in her own wetness on her fingers before bringing them over to Erika's mouth. Erika quickly took in the fingers dangling in front of her, covered in the sticky wetness that had come from Miho and began sucking on them immediately.

  
"Oh? Do you really like how I taste that much?"

  
Miho talked down to Erika which only made the girl beneath shudder in excitement more as she continued to suck on her fingers as if she could not ever get enough of the sweet taste in her mouth. Taking her hand off of Erika's vagina to maneuver herself over her leg Miho starting grinding up against Erika's thigh, pressing hard against it rhythmically to stimulate her own clitoris against her lover's skin. Miho let out her own soft moans of pleasure as she leaned over Erika again, holding herself up by both of her arms as she bent forward to lick Erika's nipples.

  
Between her moans of pleasure Erika could only find herself letting out words begging Miho for me and constantly repeating how much she loved her, something Miho found so incredibly cute in comparison to her usual nature. Miho's tongue started off slowly licking around her nipples before she gradually began to take all of it in her mouth, sucking on it gently and digging her fingernails into Erika's shoulder as she began to grind against her thigh even harder than before. Erika's body rang out in pleasure, knowing Miho was the one sucking on her breast made her entire body feel so hot she could die right then and there.

  
With Erika's thigh doing most of the work Miho reached her free right hand down again to Erika's vagina, sliding her fingers in her with easy, starting slowly in and out before getting faster with her movements, continually putting pressure onto her clit. Erika's back arched up again as Miho's body began to tense up as she felt waves of sexual pleasure ride through her body. After a few moments of light rubbing the tense feeling in her legs let go, leaving the rest of her body to feel an almost overbearing heat that went up through her head.

  
_I really can't believe she lasted longer than me._ The thought rang through Miho's mind as she slowly recovered her own senses to start focusing much more on helping Erika finish as well. As she Miho went in to give another kiss to Erika the silver haired girl begged between hot breaths,

  
"Please, bite me somewhere please. Just make it hurt."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes, please..."

  
Miho was able to move into an easier position since she was no longer balancing herself on Erika's thigh. She let out a small laugh, thinking how cute it was of Erika to make such a request their very first time but obliged regardless and took herself to Erika's shoulder, slowly biting down on her lover's soft skin. With just a slight touch from her teeth their she could already feel that it had turned Erika on so much more. Erika took her one free hand to pull Miho in closer to her, digging her own fingernails across Miho's back as she begged for her to bite harder. Miho nervously complied and dug her teeth even further into Erika's skin as if she was about to tear a sizable chunk out of her shoulder.

  
As Miho felt a salty iron taste met her mouth, she had bitten into Erika's shoulder hard enough to break the skin and cause her to bleed which only made her lover gasp to hold back herself from screaming in pleasure. It did not take long afterward for Erika to climax, shaking violently as she pulled Miho closer in an embrace, still constantly repeating how much she loved her again and again.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This obviously did not come before Christmas or really quickly afterward like I had hoped. I'm sorry for the wait! I hope turning it into something smutty like I've always really wanted was worth it though!


End file.
